Amethyst Hearts
by Big Time Crazy
Summary: After hearing the news about Blake getting married, Tori and Hunter become closer than ever and begin a romance unlike any in Power Rangers romance. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Prologue: The Color of Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** When Tori's heart breaks, Hunter is there to comfort her and take care of her.

A/N: This story is about Tori and Hunter. If you are a Blake/Tori fan, do not read! This is my next Power Rangers story! I really hope you like it! Now I'll stop talking and let you read! Enjoy!

**Prologue: The Color of Friendship**

Their graduation day will be a day to remember. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori becoming teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy, Hunter becoming a teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy, and Blake riding for Factory Blue. It was the greatest day of their lives. Even after that day, they remain in constant contact of each other. Ever since Blake left for Factory Blue, he and Tori called each other constantly. But lately the calls became less and less constant. A year later, Blake stopped calling Tori completely. Then, one day, Tori got a letter from Blake. It was last time she heard from him.

_Dear Tori,_

_ Hey there! Sorry I haven't called you in so long. I've been so busy riding and traveling that I never got the chance to talk to you. But since I am writing this letter to you, there is something I need to tell you. I've met someone. Her name is Lindsay and she is the most amazing person I've ever met. The minute I met her, I fell in love with her. We've been dating for the past year and I wanted to tell you for so long. I'm sorry Tor, I should've told you sooner. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You're a good friend and you will always be in my heart. I love you, Tor. See you soon!_

_Blake_

Tori felt her heart crush right then and there. She balled up the letter and threw it away in the waste basket. She then curled up on her couch and let the tears fall down. All those times Blake told her how much he cared about her and wanted to be with her, it all washed away with the tears. She wanted to erase Blake from her mind for good. Then, she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer but she broke down in tears again.

"Hello? Tori? Are you there?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Tori recognized the voice. It was Hunter and she really didn't want to face him right now. But she put on her bravest face and opened the door.

"Hey Hunter…" said Tori through the tears.

"Tor, what's wrong? You look like you got your heart ripped out and stomped on." said Hunter.

"More like ripped out and shattered to pieces." said Tori.

"What happened?" asked Hunter.

"Blake sent me a letter. He told me he met someone and he's in love with her. All this time, he was with her and he didn't even bother to tell me till now." said Tori.

"Tori, I am sorry about all this." said Hunter as he hugged her tightly.

Tori cried again and let her tears fall onto Hunter's chest. Hunter walked Tori over to the couch. They sat down and Tori leaned towards Hunter. She laid her head on Hunter's chest and wrapped her arms around him as Hunter wrapped his around her. Tori kept crying while Hunter comforted her. They both stayed there on the couch the rest of the day. Later that night, Tori was sleeping on the couch while Hunter was making dinner for the both of them. Tori awoke to the smell of chicken alfredo. She walked into the kitchen seeing Hunter cooking dinner for the two.

"Hey, smells good in here." said Tori.

"Yeah, been cooking chicken alfredo for the both of us. Thought maybe you would like some. By the way, how are you feeling?" asked Hunter.

"Better. I'm glad you are here. If you didn't show up, I think I would be a complete mess." said Tori.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't because I don't think I would be able to help you alone." said Hunter.

"Good. Let's eat! I'm starved!" said Tori.

Hunter brought over Tori's plate and his plate of chicken alfredo. After eating dinner, they were back on the couch again. This time they were talking and laughing. It was late and Hunter was ready to leave. As soon as Hunter got up, Tori grabbed his arm.

"Hey, why don't you stay here tonight? I mean you look really tired and I don't think you should drive." said Tori.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better. I'll stay here tonight." said Hunter.

"Great! There is a spare room you can stay in. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Hansen Hotel. Good night, sir." said Tori laughing.

"Good night, ma'am." said Hunter smiling.

"Hey Hunter," said Tori.

"Yeah?" said Hunter.

"Thanks for everything. I really needed it." said Tori.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" said Hunter.

"Right." said Tori.

Both Tori and Hunter went to bed and fell asleep. From this day on, everything will change between the two friends. They become closer than ever and this change could change everything in their lives. The next day, Tori woke up and headed out to the kitchen. After she got her coffee, she sat down in her living room and turned on the TV. She flipped the channels until she saw the news. The anchorwoman started to talk about some news about sports.

"_Today, in sports, Factory Blue rider Blake Bradley has won another race. He beat out some of the top scorers of this year. He made the semi-finals and now can't to win his next championship…" _said the anchorwoman.

The anchorwoman went on and on about Blake's upcoming race and then the anchorwoman began talking about some news that just came in.

"_This just in, according to reports, Blake Bradley has just proposed to his girlfriend of one year, Lindsay Hartley, and now they are engaged to be married soon. Congratulations to him and Lindsay…" _said the anchorwoman.

The minute Tori heard it, she dropped the remote and fainted. Hunter walked out of his room and heard the TV on. He walked into the living room and found Tori passed out on the floor. He rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Tori wake up! Come on Tori! Please wake up!" said Hunter as he tried to wake her up.

Tori started waking up and suddenly hugged Hunter. She began to cry as Hunter held her in his arms.

"Tori, what happened?" asked Hunter.

"Blake's getting married…to his girlfriend Lindsay." cried Tori.

Hunter sat there, holding Tori in his arms, in total shock of what he just heard. He couldn't believe his own brother. The one girl he thought his brother would end up spending the rest of life with was now heart broken and falling apart piece by piece. This is the beginning of their newfound friendship.

To be continued…

A/N: What do you think? Please review my story! I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1: The End of an Era

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** After hearing the news about Blake getting married, Tori and Hunter becomes closer than ever.

A/N: I would really like thank for all who reviewed! You really helped me with my story so far. Please continue to review my story! Here's the next chapter of my story! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 1: The End of an Era**

After hearing that Blake is getting married, all Hunter wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of Blake. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Tori that way. While they were finishing getting dressed, Tori's phone rang and Tori answered it.

"Hello?" said Tori.

"Hey Tor, it's Dustin! Wanna know if you're still coming over today?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I'm still coming over. I'm bringing Hunter with me. I also need to talk to you guys about something." said Tori.

"Okay, Tor. See you later!" said Dustin.

"Bye." said Tori.

As she hung up the phone, Hunter walked into the room. She turned and looked at Hunter. He was shirtless and the upper part of his body was eye candy for Tori. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for one second. He had the best six pack out of all her guy friends. Hunter grabbed his shirt out of his duffel bag and looked up to see Tori staring at him.

"Uh, Tori? Why are you staring at me?" asked Hunter.

"Huh, what? I wasn't staring at you!" said Tori after she came out of her trance.

"Yes you were! I saw you!" said Hunter.

"You must be seeing things!" said Tori smiling.

"Yeah, right, Tor. You're the one seeing things!" said Hunter with a smile.

"Funny, real funny!" said Tori as she threw a pillow at him.

"Now that's gonna cost you!" said Hunter.

Hunter began chasing Tori around the house and then grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" asked Tori.

"Payback time!" said Hunter smiling.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" said Tori.

Hunter took Tori outside and headed to the beach. He was about to drop Tori in the water until Tori started shouting.

"Okay, Hunter, you win! I was staring at you! There are you happy now!" said Tori.

"Yeah, I'm happy now but I would've been happier dunking you in the water." said Hunter with a smile.

"Come on, let's go. The others are waiting for us at Dustin's." said Tori.

"Okay, let's go." said Hunter.

When they got back to the house, Hunter put his shirt on and Tori grabbed her purse. They headed out to Tori's van and got in it. They left her house and drove to Dustin's place. When they got there, Tori told them about the letter from Blake and Blake getting married.

"I can't believe he's getting married and didn't tell you about his girlfriend. That's just plain wrong, dude." said Dustin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. If I ever see him, I gonna pound him." said Shane.

"Same here, dude. I love my brother, but he deserves to have the wind knocked out of him." said Hunter.

"You guys, physically beating him up aren't going to make things better. It'll only make things worse." said Tori.

"You're right, Tor. He's already hurting inside and he really doesn't need to be hurting on the outside. We're sorry." said Hunter.

"I hope I never see him again." said Tori angrily.

After she said that, Blake pulled up on Dustin's driveway. Dustin looked outside of his window and saw Blake and his fiancé walk up to the door.

"Uh Tor, you spoke to soon. Blake's here." said Dustin.

"What?" said Tori as Blake knocked on the door.

Dustin opened door and Blake and Lindsay came in. The room suddenly got quiet and nobody looked at Blake and Lindsay. Tori looked at them and began tearing up. Hunter looked at them and his anger rose to furious. Blake looked at everybody and felt like he shouldn't be there.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. How's it going?" said Blake.

"Everything is fine, Blake." said Cam.

"Yeah, fine." said Tori as she ran into the kitchen.

Blake followed Tori into the kitchen. He knew he had to explain to her everything that happen with Lindsay.

"Tori, I'm sorry about what happened to us. It just wasn't going to work out between us." said Blake.

"It wasn't going to work out with us? Blake, I called you every day and wrote to you every day. If you wanted to remain friends, you should've told me sooner rather than later! I would've understood! But you let me carry these feelings for you for a year and that hurts, Blake. It really hurts! How could you do this to me?" said Tori tearfully.

"Tori, I'm sorry! I really am! I will always love you, Tor." said Blake.

"I will never forgive you for this, Blake. Stay out of my life!" cried Tori.

She ran out of the kitchen and into Hunter's arms. Tori cried into Hunter's chest as Hunter hugged her tightly.

"Blake, I think it's time for you and Lindsay to go. It would be better if you weren't here." said Dustin.

"Yeah, we better go. See you guys later." said Blake as he and Lindsay left.

"We better leave too. I've got to get Tori home." said Hunter.

"Okay, man. We'll see you guys later." said Shane.

Hunter carried Tori to her van and drove back to Tori's house. As soon as Hunter brought Tori inside, he took her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Tori was still crying and her eyes were red and puffy. She felt her heart break again. She wanted to erase Blake from her mind and all her memories of him. She hated him and she didn't even want to go to his wedding. She laid in her bed sobbing while Hunter took care of her.

"Tori, are you going to be okay because I'm gonna go home if you don't need anything." asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Hunter. You go on ahead home. I'll call you if I need anything." said Tori.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Tor. Hope you feel better." said Hunter with a smile.

Hunter left Tori's house and headed home in his crimson truck. Later that night, Tori was dreaming about Blake again. Then, it turned into a nightmare when Lindsay appeared. Tori woke up and looked at the clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She knew Hunter would be asleep right now so instead of calling him, she went to Hunter's place. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Hunter woke up and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Tori saw him shirtless and in his crimson pajama pants. She came in crying and hugged Hunter tightly.

"Tori, what are you doing here at 1:30 in the morning?" asked Hunter.

"Hunter, I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare about Blake and Lindsay. It all started out as a dream but it turned into a nightmare as soon as Lindsay entered. Please Hunter, let me stay." said Tori crying.

"Okay, you can stay. There's a spare room next to mine. If you have another bad dream, you can come to my room." said Hunter.

"Thanks, Hunter, for everything. You really are a true friend." said Tori.

"Night, Tor." said Hunter as he left the room and went to bed.

After Tori fell asleep, she started dreaming again. This time, it wasn't about Blake and Lindsay. It was about Hunter. She dreamt of them kissing on the beach and making out. The dream got hot and even more passionate when they both made love to each other. Sweat was dripping all over them and they were moaning loudly. After they kissed, Hunter looked at her and Tori looked at him. Then, suddenly Hunter began to tell her to wake up.

"Tori wake up! Tori wake up!" said Hunter over and over again.

Suddenly, Tori woke up from her dream covered in sweat with Hunter looking at her. He looked at her confused and wonder.

"Tori are you okay?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream." said Tori.

"Wanna tell me about it?" asked Hunter.

"No, not really. I don't think you really wanna know." said Tori.

"Okay then. I'm going to go take a shower." said Hunter.

"Okay." said Tori.

After Hunter left, Tori sat there in bed wondering why she dream about Hunter that way. 'Why did I dream about Hunter and me? Why did dream about making love to him?' thought Tori. This weirded Tori out but what was she going to do now. How is she going to act around Hunter now that she has dreamed about him sexually and romantically? "I can't be falling in love with him, can I?" said Tori to herself. It seemed like now everything really has changed between Hunter and Tori, physically and emotionally.

To be continued…

A/N: _I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I hope you like it and enjoyed it! I'll post the next chapter soon! Please review this chapter! The more reviews, the faster I post the next chapter:)_


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** After hearing the news about Blake getting married, Tori and Hunter becomes closer than ever.

A/N: _I'm so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! College is being a real drag and I have a lot more homework than I am used to. I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter. It's the beginning of series for Blake and Lindsay's wedding. This will start bringing Tori and Hunter closer. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! So without further adieu, here's chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Part 1**

Ever since her dream about Hunter, she couldn't stop thinking about Hunter. It was hard enough not think of him naked when she saw him. Her heart would pound and she would butterflies in her stomach every time she tried to speak to him. What worried her the most was if Hunter knew how she felt about him. Dustin came over and snapped his fingers in her face just to wake her up from daydream.

"Hello? Tori? You in there?" asked Dustin.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. Been thinking about things." said Tori.

"What you've been thinking about? Blake's wedding?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I guess so. I always thought it would be Blake and me getting married. But that'll never happen. It's time to move on and forget about him." said Tori.

"Great! Thinking positive will be a good start on moving on. And you know that I'm here if you need me." said Dustin.

"Thanks Dustin. You are the best!" said Tori as she hugged Dustin.

"You're welcome! I'm sorry but I have to go. My break's over, Tor." said Dustin.

"Okay, you can go. Besides I could use some alone time anyways." said Tori.

"I'll see you around, Tor." said Dustin as he left.

Tori sat on the couch reminiscing about her and Blake. She could remember all the times they sparred together. All the times they spent on the beach. Then, she began thinking about Hunter. The two spent a lot of time together after Blake left for Factory Blue. They became closer as friends but now that could change. Her thoughts lingered into a romantic fantasy. The fantasy began with Hunter walking Tori into a room filled with lit candles and rose petals on the bed and around it. A wine bucket held a chilled bottle of champagne. There was also a tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the nightstand. Everything was beautiful and romantic. Even the music was perfect for this moment.

_"Hunter, I can't believe you did all this. It's all so beautiful and romantic. Who knew you had this side of you after all." said Tori._

_"I did it for you, Tor. I love you more than anything in the world." said Hunter._

_"I love you too, Hunter. I always will." said Tori._

The two leaned in and kissed. It went from soft to passionate in an instant. They broke the kiss long enough to take off their clothes and get under the sheets. The passion went on all night and lasted every minute. After their rendezvous, they began eating the chocolate covered strawberry and drank some champagne. They talked and talked until the passion rose up again. The heat between them was burning high and it was hot. Their second round was more heated then the first. Sweat was dripping from them and they were panting hard. Their moans were louder than the last and they let their passion soar. But this time it all felt real. It felt like she was kissing real lips. But it didn't matter, she was in the heat of the moment and she wanted more. Her fantasy led her to the next day where she was asleep in his arms. It was the best moment she liked in her fantasy.

_"Hunter, last night was the best. Thank you so much." said Tori with a smile._

_"You're welcome, Tor. Maybe we can do it again tonight." said Hunter smiling._

_"Mmmm, maybe…we'll have to see tonight." said Tori._

Tori kissed Hunter again with so much passion if felt like she was doing it for real. When she broke the kiss and opened her eyes, she saw Hunter with a confused look on his face. Then, it hit her like a bullet. She didn't fantasize the kiss, it really happened. She kissed Hunter while fantasizing it.

"Uh, Tori, what just happened?" asked Hunter.

"I think I kissed you…" said Tori.

Looks like Tori had some explaining to do and it wasn't going to be easy. How was she going to explain to Hunter why she kissed him if she doesn't want him to know how she really felt about him? This is the one question she didn't have the answer to.

_To be continued…_

A/N: _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short but the next one will be longer, I promise! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it! I promise to post the next chapter sooner. But for, please review this chapter! The more reviews, the faster I post the next chapter! Stay Tuned:)_


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** After hearing the news about Blake getting married, Tori and Hunter becomes closer than ever.

A/N: _Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I promised you guys that this chapter would be longer and it will. Next chapter will be the wedding. I think you will like what I have in store for next chapter! So keep on reviewing! Now on with the story:) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: The Wedding Part 2**

After what happened, Tori had no idea how to explain this one. Hunter didn't understand why she would kiss him. He hoped she had a good explanation for this.

"Tori, why did you kiss me?" asked Hunter.

"I don't know. I thought I was fantasizing I was kissing someone. I didn't think I really was. I hope this doesn't change any thing between us." said Tori.

"No, it doesn't. I'm just really confused that's all. I walk in and you are over here talking to yourself. You even said my name." said Hunter.

"I did? I didn't realize I was talking out loud to myself." said Tori.

"By the way, who were you fantasizing about?" asked Hunter.

'Oh no!' thought Tori. 'What should I tell him? I can't say that it was him I was fantasizing about! I'll be so embarrassed!' Tori had to think fast. If she didn't, she may end up blurting out the truth.

"I was fantasizing about...uh...about…umm…him. Yeah, I was fantasizing about this model in the magazine. He is so cute and I couldn't stop thinking about him." said Tori.

"Okay. It's a good thing it wasn't about me. I totally be freakin' out right now. And I don't mean that in an offensive way, Tor. Honest." said Hunter.

"Good. Great! I mean, don't worry. I'm not gonna take it offensively. You are my friend, Hunter. Taking to it to another level wouldn't be a good idea right now." said Tori.

"Yeah, it wouldn't. Besides, we have Blake's wedding to deal with. By the way, I came over to let you know that Marah, Kapri, and Kelly are coming over to take you dress shopping. They want you have a great dress for the wedding. Now, I have to go and pick out a tux for the wedding. Did I forget to mention that I'm Blake's best man? He told me yesterday, just wanted to let you know. Oh and Tor?" said Hunter.

"Yeah, Hunter?" asked Tori.

"Do you mind being my date for Blake's wedding? That is if you are going." asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I'll be your date, Hunter. I don't want to let Blake down at his wedding by not going." said Tori.

"Great! See you later, Tori." said Hunter.

"See ya!" said Tori.

After Hunter left, she felt bummed out. Now knowing that Hunter doesn't feel the same way, how was she supposed to feel about him? Later that day, Tori went out shopping with Marah, Kapri, and Kelly. Each of them looks for dresses that they liked and fit. There was no way they were going to buy a dress that doesn't fit. Tori looked at all the dresses that were in light blue and there were none in her dress size. Then she saw a dress that was so beautiful it was perfect. It was a strapless silk dress that was long and had a slit on the side to show off the left leg. It was in this amethyst purple color. Boy was it beautiful and it was in her size. She tried it on in the fitting room and it really showed off her figure. Tori wanted the girls to see it.

"Hey girls, you gotta see this dress I'm wearing! It's so perfect!" shouted Tori.

The girls came running over to the fitting rooms and waited for Tori to come out.

"Tori, come out already and let us see it!" shouted Marah.

Tori walked out of the fitting room and the girls' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe how great Tori looked in that dress and that color. The color was perfect as well.

"Wow, Tori! That dress looks great on you!" said Kelly.

"You'll probably be the most beautiful girl there! More beautiful than Lindsay!" said Kapri.

"Thanks, guys! I really like the dress and I am definitely buying it. Why don't you guys try on yours?" said Tori.

"Oh we are! Let's go girls! We gotta show Tori our dresses for the wedding." said Marah.

All the girls went back into the fitting rooms. Tori finished undressing and then putting her clothes back on. She went to wait for the others to come out. She then saw a magazine that had a questionnaire in it. When she went to the page, she began answering the questions. The question she found interesting was the question about your dream guy. She answered it with a smile on her face.

"My dream guy is perfect and the only problem is he doesn't feel the same way about me." said Tori to herself.

After seeing the girls in their dresses, they all went to pay for the dresses. While Kapri, Kelly, and Tori were at the register paying, Marah found the questionnaire Tori was answering. She read her answer for the question about what her dream guy looks like.

"_What does your dream guy look like? _He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a smile you could die for, he's almost 6 ft tall, he has a great tan, he is well built, and he has a great six pack."

"I don't believe it! Tori is in love with Hunter! The others gotta hear about this!" said Marah as she headed over to the register to pay for her dress.

* * *

While on the other side of the mall at the tuxedo shop, Hunter, Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Blake were looking at tuxedos to buy. They all found tuxedos that suited them. Hunter found a tux that had a crimson vest with it. He tried it on and it suited him perfectly.

"What do you guys think?" asked Hunter.

"Great tux, Hunter!" said Shane.

"Thanks!" said Hunter.

"Hey, what about my tux guys?" asked Dustin when he walked in the yellow tuxedo.

"Dude, you look like a banana!" said Blake laughing.

"No I don't!" said Dustin.

"Yes you do, dude! You ain't wearing that to the wedding! Marah would kill you! Literally!" said Shane.

"Fine! I'll find another one that doesn't look as stupid as this one." said Dustin.

After they finished selecting tuxedos, they were still waiting on Blake. While waiting, Hunter found a questionnaire in a magazine (Funny, Tori did too!). He answered the questions. When he was done, he sat it down in the chair he was sitting and went to pay for his tuxedo. Dustin saw the questionnaire and read it. He found Hunter's answer for the question what does his dream girl look like.

"_What does your dream girl look like? _My dream girl has long blonde hair, a nice body, blue eyes, she's about 5'8", and has a great smile."

"Dude, Hunter is in love with Tori!" said Dustin.

"What did you just say dude?" said Shane.

"I just said Hunter is in love with Tori. Look he's describing her in this questionnaire. This is proof right here that Hunter is in love with Tori! What more do we need?" said Dustin.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Shane.

"I don't know but it's up to them now." said Dustin.

While Dustin and Shane were talking, Blake overheard the conversation. He couldn't believe that his own brother is in love with Tori. It was impossible because the two didn't seem like a likely match. After Blake finally bought his tuxedo, the guys left the store and headed home. When Hunter got home, he went straight to bed. After he fell asleep, he began dreaming. His dreams were about Tori. They spent every day together. Then one dream was about them on the beach at night. It started out with stargazing and then turn in to a night of passion. They made love under the stars with tons of passion. The heat was so intense, Hunter didn't want it to end. After they broke the kiss, Tori looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hunter, I love you." said Tori.

"I love you too, Tori." said Hunter.

Then Hunter woke up with sweat dripping all over his body. He couldn't believe what he dreamt of. Tori and him making love to each other? What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way?

"This is unbelievable! Two weeks before the wedding and already I'm dreaming about Tori! What next?" said Hunter to himself.

Hunter went back to sleep hoping he wouldn't dream about that again. The next couple of weeks for both Tori and Hunter will be the most interesting weeks of their lives.

_To be continued…_

A/N: _What do you think? I hope you like it! Along with this chapter, I've already posted Chapter 4. That chapter will be longer too. I hope you like that chapter too! Please review this chapter as well as the next one! The more reviews, the faster I post the chapters! Stay Tuned:)_


	5. Chapter 4: The Wedding Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** After hearing the news about Blake getting married, Tori and Hunter becomes closer than ever.

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is the big wedding chapter! This will be probably the longest chapter I've ever written. So bare with me people! I'm hoping to have the next few chapters up soon. Please keep reviewing my story! Now onto the story! Enjoy:)_

**Chapter 4: The Wedding Part 3**

It has been two weeks and Blake's wedding day is finally here. Tori was scrambling through her things to find the stuff she needs. Hunter would be there to pick her up soon and didn't want to make him wait. She put the finishing touches of her make up on. The doorbell rang. Hunter was here. Tori quickly stood up.

"Come on in, Hunter. I'll be down in a minute." shouted Tori.

Hunter came in and waited for Tori. He stood there wondering what Tori looks like right now. When he looked up, he saw Tori in the most beautiful dress he has ever seen. He was speechless. Hunter's heart began to pound hard and he had butterflies in his stomach. Tori felt the same way when she saw Hunter in his tuxedo. She walked over to Hunter with a smile on her face.

"So what do you think?" asked Tori.

"You look absolutely stunning. I think you will out do every girl there." said Hunter.

"Thank you, Hunter. You look great yourself. I think you will out do your own brother." said Tori with a smile.

"I think so too. By the way, Tor, after the wedding tonight, I have something planned for us. Just the two of us. I promise you it will be a night you won't forget." said Hunter.

"I can't wait. Um, we better go. We don't want to be late." said Tori.

"Right. Let's go." said Hunter.

Hunter walked Tori over to his crimson truck. They headed to the church where the wedding ceremony is taking place. When they got there Tori went into the church and sat down next Shane, Dustin, Kapri, Marah, Cam, Leann, Sensei Watanabe, and Sensei Omino. Hunter went over to Blake at the altar and stood beside him. The ring bearer walked down the with the rings first. Then, the two brides maids and the maid of honor were next. Then, the flower girl walked down the aisle tossing flower petals down the aisle. Then, came Lindsay and her father. Blake was stunned to see how beautiful his wife-to-be was. Hunter couldn't keep his eyes off of Tori. She was so beautiful in that dress. Then the ceremony began.

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people, Blake Bradley and Lindsay Hartley. If there are any reasons why these two should not be together, please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the minister.

"Do you, Blake Bradley, take thee, Lindsay Hartley, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, and in sickness and health, to have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Blake.

"Do you, Lindsay Hartley, take thee, Blake Bradley, to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor, and in sickness and health, to have and to hold till death do you part?" asked the minister.

"I do." said Lindsay.

"The rings please." said the minister.

Hunter gave Blake the ring for Lindsay and the maid of honor gave Lindsay the ring for Blake.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Blake as he slipped the ring on Lindsay's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." said Lindsay as she slipped the ring on Blake's finger.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the minister.

Blake and Lindsay kissed. Everyone began clapping for them as the minister began to introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Blake Bradley. As soon as every body left the church, they all headed to the reception. Everyone was dancing, eating, and having a good time. Then it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together. The music began playing as Blake and Lindsay started to dance.

**(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
and sorrow, for better or worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.) **

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

During that whole song, Hunter and Tori stared at each other. When the song ended, they snapped out of their trance and clapped for Blake and Lindsay. The DJ was ready to play another song. Hunter walked over to Tori and asked her for a dance.

"Would you like to dance with me, Tori?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, I would love too." said Tori.

Hunter took Tori's hand and walked out on to the dance floor. The music began and the two began dancing. It was good thing it wasn't just the two of them.

**What day is it – **

**and in what month – **

**This clock never seemed so alive – **

**I can't keep up – **

**and I can't back down – **

**I've been losing so much time –**

* * *

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people –**

**With nothing to do – **

**Nothing to lose – **

**And it's you and me and all of the people – **

**And I don't know why – **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you –**

* * *

**All of the things that I want to say – **

**Just aren't coming out right – **

**I'm tripping inwards – **

**You got my head spinning – **

**I don't know where to go from here –**

* * *

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people **

**With nothing to do – **

**nothing to prove – **

**And it's you and me and all of the people – **

**and I don't know why – **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you –**

Throughout the song, Blake couldn't keep his eyes off of Hunter and Tori. They both looked good dancing together. Tori was really stunning in that dress. He couldn't stop staring at her. Blake didn't know why but his feelings for her were returning.

**There's something about you now – **

**I can't quite figure out – **

**Everything she does is beautiful – **

**Everything she does is right –**

Hunter wanted to tell Tori the truth about how he felt about her. He didn't really mean what he said before about being just friends. Too much has already happened between them that they can't just be friends.

"Tori, there is something that I have to tell you." said Hunter.

"What is it?" asked Tori.

"Tori, I'm in love with you. I wasn't able to tell you before because I was scared. I thought if I ever told you, you wouldn't feel the same way." said Hunter.

"Hunter, I'm in love with you too." said Tori with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." said Hunter.

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and came closer to him as they continued to dance.

**you and me and all of the people – **

**with nothing to do – **

**nothing to lose – **

**and it's you and me and all of the people – **

**and I don't know why – **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you – **

* * *

**you and me and all of the people – **

**with nothing to do – **

**nothing to prove – **

**and it's you and me and all of the people – **

**and I don't know why – **

**I can't keep my eyes off of you –**

* * *

**What day is it – **

**and in what month – **

**This clock never seemed so alive  
**

After the song ended, it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. Lindsay threw the bouquet and Tori caught it. Blake slipped off the garter and threw it. Hunter was the one who caught it. They both smiled at each other. After Tori sat down on the chair in the middle of the dance floor, Hunter slipped the garter on her leg. After the reception was over, everybody left and Hunter took Tori back to his place. When they got there, Hunter had Tori close her eyes and he guided her into the house. After he closed the door, he let her open her eyes. What she saw was no fantasy. It was the real deal.

"Hunter, this is so beautiful. But I have to confess something." said Tori as she turned to look at Hunter.

"What is it?" asked Hunter.

"This was something like my fantasy I had two weeks ago. And it wasn't with the model in the magazine. It was with you." said Tori smiling.

"Good, because I'm going to make your fantasy come true." said Hunter.

Hunter turned on some music and a song began to play. Tori and Hunter begin to dance again and this time it was just the two of them alone.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **

**Stop me and steal my breath **

**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky **

**Never revealing their depth **

**Tell me that we belong together **

**Dress it up with the trappings of love **

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips **

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

* * *

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder **

**I'll Be love suicide **

**I'll Be better when I'm older **

**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

* * *

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof **

**As we lie awake in my bed **

**You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof **

**My love is alive and not dead **

**Tell me that we belong together **

**Dress it up with the trappings of love **

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips **

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

* * *

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder **

**I'll Be love suicide **

**I'll Be better when I'm older **

**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

* * *

**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead **

**Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said**

* * *

**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder **

**I'll Be love suicide **

**I'll Be better when I'm older **

**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**

After the song ended, Tori and Hunter looked at each other smiling. They leaned in and kissed. This time it was real. It went from tender to passionate. Hunter picked up Tori and led her to his room. When they got there, Tori couldn't believe her eyes. Lit candles and rose petals every where. Hunter walked in the room and put Tori down on the bed. They began kissing again and wanted more. The heat and passion was getting to them hard and if they didn't do it soon, they would burst. Tori began undoing Hunter's shirt and took it off him to see his six pack. Tori got up off the bed and let Hunter unzip her dress. While he was unzippering her dress, he saw that she didn't wear a bra. After all their clothes were off, they were under the sheets and making love to each other. Sweat was every where on their bodies and their passion and heat grew as the night went on. After they broke their kiss, they both collapsed on the bed. Tori wrapped her arms around Hunter and curled up against his chest. Hunter wrapped his arm around her. They soon fell asleep. Later that night, Hunter woke up to find Tori gone. He got up out of bed and looked out his window. She was sitting on the beach wrapped up in the sheets. He headed out to the beach and sat next to her.

"Tori what are you doing out here?" asked Hunter.

"Just thinking. Things have really changed between us now, hasn't it." said Tori.

"Yup it has and I'm glad. I love you, Tori." said Hunter.

"I love you too, Hunter." said Tori as she kissed Hunter passionately. "Hey what do you say about round 2?"

"What out here? Are you nuts? Someone might see us!" said Hunter.

"No they won't! It's 1:00 in the morning. Sun doesn't rise for another 6 hours." said Tori with a smile.

"Why not? Let's do it." said Hunter.

Round 2 was on it's way and Hunter's dream was coming true. They made love on the beach that was much hotter than the first. They went at it all night long but ended back in Hunter's room so they wouldn't get caught out on the beach. It was the best night the two would never forget. Soon enough, trouble was on it's way and it's gonna cause major problems.

_To be continued…_

_Songs:_

"From this Moment on" by Shania Twain

"You and Me" by Lifehouse

"I'll Be" by Edwin McCain

A/N: _What do you think? I know there are 3 songs in this chapter! These are great 3 songs. I hope you like them! I'm guessing the love scene part, you have to use your own imagination. Anyways, please review this chapter! The more reviews, the more chapters I will post faster:) Stay Tuned:)_


	6. Chapter 5: A Night to Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** A month after Blake's wedding and their night of passion together, Tori's dignity is taken from her.

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner! College is keeping me away from this story. Your reviews are welcomed and I'm hoping from more from you guys! This chapter is about what happens between Blake and Tori. Please don't be mad about what I am doing to Blake. I really do like Blake and it's only for this chapter and others to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep on reviewing!

_garnetred: Thanks for letting me know about the "dearly departed" thing. I'll make the change! Thanks again and keep on reviewing my story!_

_Ayden21: Thanks for your feedback! I used it for this chapter and for the other chapters to come. Please keep reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!_

And now onto the story! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 5: A Night to Forget**

It's been a month since their night together and it was unforgettable. It was everything Hunter and Tori could dream of. They began dating as well and everyone else knew about them. But there was one person who kept his feelings about their relationship a secret. Blake. He really didn't like the idea of Tori and Hunter together. He always thought Tori would move on with someone else, not his brother. It was hard seeing them together happy and in love. What he didn't understand is why he was feeling this way though he was married. He had to do something and what he had planned was something he would regret later. Later that day, Tori and Hunter were walking down the beach hand in hand. They were talking and laughing and having a good time. But what happened next was unexpected.

"So, how was your day?" asked Tori.

"It was great for the most part but I really missed you all day." said Hunter with a smile.

"Oh that is so sweet of you but I have to confess. I missed you more." said Tori.

"Hey Tor, I need to tell you something." said Hunter unnervingly.

"What is it?" asked Tori.

"I'm really sorry to say this but I have to break our date tonight." said Hunter.

"What again? Hunter that's the fifth time you broke our date. What is more important than going out tonight?" said Tori.

"Look, I have a late class tonight. I wish I could do something about but I can't. There are no other teachers who will fill in for me. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." said Hunter.

"Hunter, you made that same promise the last four times. You haven't made it up to me yet. If you don't keep your promises, I don't see our future together anymore." said Tori as she turned to leave.

"Tori! Wait!" shouted Hunter.

'What have I done!' thought Hunter. He really blew it this time. Now he was even unsure about their relationship. Only a month together and problems already have just begun. Later that night, Tori was crying her eyes out and felt empty inside. She just wanted to erase what happened today between her and Hunter. Then, she heard a knock on the door. It was Blake. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Blake. What's up?" asked Tori.

"Oh wanted to see how you are doing. Hunter told me what happened." said Blake.

"I'm doing fine. I just wish your brother could keep his promises that he makes." said Tori.

"Well, just like the saying goes, 'Don't make promises you can't keep.'" said Blake with a smile.

"Just to let you know, I hate that saying." said Tori with a smile.

"Me too. But honestly, Hunter is really a good guy. He really loves you, Tori. You are the world to him. Just like you are the world to me." said Blake as he rubbed Tori's arm.

"Blake, stop please." said Tori as Blake kept rubbing her shoulders.

"Blake, I mean it! Stop!" said Tori as she pushed Blake away.

"Come on, Tori. Tell me you still want me and not Hunter." said Blake who grabbed her tightly.

"No, Blake. Let go of me! You're hurting me!" shouted Tori.

"No! You're mine, Tori. Not Hunter's!" said Blake as he gripped her tighter.

Tori struggled to get out of his grasp and finally broke free. She ran towards the door to open it and leave but Blake grabbed her and slammed Tori against a wall. He picked her up and took her to her room. He shut the door and locked it. He threw her onto the bed and sat on top of her to hold her down. He ripped her shirt open and saw her lace bra. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"This is the night you'll never forget." whispered Blake.

Tori was about to scream but Blake covered her mouth. He began undoing her pants and pulled them down. He undid his and entered her with force. Tori began to cry while Blake forced himself into her. At that moment, she wanted Hunter to walk in and save her. The only problem was he wasn't there. When Blake finished, he left Tori there crying and helpless.

"Tori, don't tell anyone especially Hunter or I'll come back and finish you." said Blake as he turned to leave.

After Blake left, Tori laid in her bed crying. She wrapped herself in her blankets and cried herself asleep. What was she going to do? She wanted to tell Hunter what happened but was afraid of what will happen between Hunter and Blake. They're brothers and they've been so close for so long. If Hunter knew what about what Blake did to her, he'll never be able to forgive Blake again. She had to make a choice. Save her life or break up two close brothers.

* * *

The next day, Tori went to find Hunter and tell him what happened. She knew she was taking a risk but it didn't matter. She needed Hunter to protect her from Blake. She didn't want go through it again. When she walked into Storm Chargers, Tori saw Hunter with Dustin and Shane. She walked towards him and took a deep breath. After telling Hunter, everything is about to change.

"Hey guys. Hunter, I need to talk to you. Privately." said Tori.

"Okay. Let's go over here. We'll be right back guys." said Hunter.

"Okay, don't be too long bro." said Shane.

Tori and Hunter walked over to the lounge area and sat down. Tori started to tear up knowing that she was about to rip apart the relationship Hunter and Blake had as brothers. She looked at Hunter with teary eyes and saw the look Hunter had on his face. Tori was going to turn that smile back into a frown as soon as she told him everything.

"Okay, Tori. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Hunter.

"Hunter, this is very hard for me to say and I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. What I'm about to say will hurt me more than it will hurt you…" said Tori tearfully.

"Tori, you're not breaking up with me are you?" asked Hunter.

"No, Hunter, I'm not…" said Tori.

"Then, what is it?" asked Hunter.

"I was raped…" whispered Tori.

"What?" said Hunter.

"Hunter, I was raped…" said Tori tearfully.

"Oh my god! Who, who did this to you?" asked Hunter.

Tori looked up at Hunter with tears pouring down her face as she tried to tell him who did it to her.

"Blake did…Blake raped me, Hunter." cried Tori.

Hunter sat there staring at Tori in complete utter silence. Anger and fury filled Hunter from head to toe. Tori saw the anger in his eyes and knew something bad was about to happen…

_To be continued…_

A/N2: OOOHH! Cliffhanger! Love'em at moments like this! So what do you guys think? What will happen between Hunter and Blake? What will Hunter do to Blake when he sees him? What happens with Tori and Hunter? Will there relationship ever be the same again? Find out next chapter! Please review by pressing that pretty blue button! Stay tuned for Chapter 6:)


	7. Chapter 6: Brother VS Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** After Tori tells Hunter what happened between her and Blake the night before, Hunter loses it completely.

A/N: WOW! Last chapter really dropped the bomb! This chapter Hunter gives Blake a beat down he'll never forget and I don't mean just physically! But please don't worry! I will make things all better in the chapters to come! Anywho, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And thanks for not flaming me for last chapter! I do mean it when I say I really like Blake and I mean no harm to him. I promise things will be better soon! Now onto the story! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 6: Brother vs. Brother**

After hearing what Tori said, Hunter sat there in silence while his anger built up. Tori saw his fury in his eyes. She began to worry about what Hunter was going to do about Blake. When she heard someone walk into Storm Chargers, she turned around to see Blake. 'Oh no!' thought Tori. When Hunter looked over to where Tori was looking, he didn't see his brother but the man who hurt Tori. When Blake saw Tori and Hunter, he saw the look in his brother's eyes. Anger and fury. He walked over to Tori and Hunter to find out why Hunter was looking at him that way. All of a sudden, Hunter lunged at Blake.

"You son of a bitch!" said Hunter as he began beating up Blake.

"What the hell are you doing, Hunter?" asked Blake.

Hunter didn't say anything and kept beating Blake. Blake then kicked Hunter to push Hunter away from him. Blake stood up and walked over to Hunter. He picked Hunter up and punched him in the face. Hunter wiped the blood off of his lip and lunged at Blake again.

"Why, Blake? Why did you do that to her?" asked Hunter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" yelled Hunter.

Shane and Dustin grabbed Blake and Hunter to separate the two. Tori sat and watched the two lives she cared about fight each other.

"Knock it off, guys!" shouted Shane as held onto Hunter.

"Yeah, you guys are brothers. You shouldn't be fighting like this!" said Dustin while he held Blake.

"Brother?" said Hunter as he pulled out of Shane's grasp, "What brother? No brother of mine would force himself onto Tori."

Silence filled the room and everyone was staring at Blake and Hunter. Tori couldn't believe what she done. Tori looked over at Blake who looked at Tori. He was angry and Blake was going to make sure it won't happen again.

"You know what who cares what you think, bro. Tori's mine and you can't have her. So what are you going to do about it, oh dear brother of mine?" said Blake sinister-like.

"You go near Tori ever again, I will kill you with no mercy." said Hunter angrily.

Hunter turned and began to head towards the door. Tori began to cry and ran over to Hunter to stop him.

"Hunter, you don't mean that. You love Blake. He is the only family you have. I don't want you to be like this Hunter. I love you." said Tori through tears.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I don't think I'll be able to ever forgive him. Looks like I lost my brother as well. My entire family is gone." said Hunter.

Hunter headed out of the store leaving Tori in tears. He felt bad about leaving Tori like that but he needed to be alone for a while. Tori fell to her knees after Hunter left and felt like she was stomped on. Dustin walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she cried. Shane walked over and grabbed Blake's arm. Blake looked at Shane and saw the anger in Shane's eyes.

"You better take care of the mess you made, bro, or you will have more than just Hunter to deal with." said Shane angrily.

"Whatever, dude. Tori got what she deserved. There is no way I am letting Hunter have Tori." said Blake with a smile.

Shane balled up his fist and punched Blake. Blake fell back and wiped the blood of his lip. Shane walked over to Tori and Dustin and began helping them out. Later that day, Hunter was driving in his crimson truck and stopped at the beach. He got out of the truck and walked over to the beach. He sat down on the sand and watched the sunset. Back at Tori's house, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Marah, Kapri, and Cam were all sitting around talking about what happened earlier that day. While everyone was talking, Tori was thinking about Hunter. She wanted him here so badly it hurt. Suddenly, Tori was feeling well. She ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Marah walked over to the door and asked Tori if she was alright.

"Hey Tori, are you okay?" asked Marah.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess all that crying got to me." said Tori.

"You know, if you want to talk about anything, you can talk to me." said Marah.

"Thanks, Marah. I think we better get back." said Tori.

Tori and Marah head back to the living room with the others. Later that night, Tori had to find out what was going on with her. She bought a home pregnancy test and took it into the bathroom. She read the directions and did as it said. She waited until the timer went off. When the timer went off, Tori walked back to the bathroom. She was nervous about what she would find out. When she look at the test stick, she was surprised at what she saw. It was blue. Tori was pregnant.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm pregnant." said Tori tearfully.

But one question stood in her mind during this whole surprise, who is the father of her baby? Blake or Hunter…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well, there you have it. Chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to post! I promise you guys that I will post the next chapter soon! So please review this one! Just press that pretty blue button! Also, I would like to know if you guys would like me to write a sequel. Just let me know in your reviews! I'll be back with chapter 7! So stay tuned:)


	8. Chapter 7: Crimson Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary:** Tori's pregnant and when she goes to tell Hunter, it could be too late.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I updated now! YAY! You can thank college for keeping me away from you guys. But I have spring break next week, so hopefully I'll be able to update more. Last chapter pretty much leads on to this chapter. This chapter might bring some tears but I hope you guys won't cry too much! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review as well:) And now, without further adieu, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Crimson Blues**

After everything that has happen, Tori didn't know what to do anymore. She sat on the couch curled up in a ball, crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tori was crying all night while thinking about all that has happened to her. She couldn't believe she was pregnant.

'_How could this happen? Why is this happening to me?'_

'_Because you are a complete idiot. That's why.'_

'_You're not helping, ya know! A little sympathy wouldn't kill ya!'_

'_Hunny, I'm just the little voice in your head telling you that you are screwed.'_

'_Like I didn't know that before. What am I supposed to do? I'm pregnant and Hunter has no idea. I don't know if I should tell him or not.'_

'_You better tell him before it's too late! And if you don't tell him, you'll be hurting him more.'_

'_You got a point there. He's hurting enough. Some good news could cheer him up.'_

'_Well then, what are waiting for? Go find him and tell him, you moron!'_

'_Oh shut up! Some help you are.'_

'_Hey, I'm the best you got right now. Now go!'_

Tori wiped away the tears on her face and grabbed her jacket. She left the apartment and headed to her van. As soon as she got in the van, a feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her something is wrong.

'_I wonder if Hunter is alright. He hasn't called or came back to the apartment at all today.'_

'_Well, you better go find him then.'_

Tori turned the ignition and drove off to find Hunter, in hopes that he is alright.

00000000000000

Hunter was walking down the beach thinking about what happened yesterday. Out of all the people in the world to hurt Tori like that, it had to be Blake. His own brother. It was killing Hunter on the inside.

'_I can't believe he did that to Tori. Of all the people…'_

'_I guess your brother is still in love with Tori.'_

'_I thought he moved on and let Tori go. I guess he didn't let her go so easily.'_

'_Gee, ya think?'_

'_Is that your way of helping me? Making sarcastic remarks?'_

'_Yeah, pretty much.'_

'_Great! I'm talking to an idiotic voice in my head!'_

'_You were expecting someone else?'_

'_No! I thought you would be a little more helpful, that's all!'_

'_So you want me to be Dr. Phil all of a sudden? That's not part of my job description…'_

'_Are you here to help me or not?'_

'_Yes, I'll help you! Geez! Talk about being cranky…'_

'_I'm tired and I'm worried about Tori. I really think I hurt her with the way I treated her yesterday.'_

'_You don't say? Why don't you go and apologize to her? She deserves it.'_

'_Yeah, I guess you're right. I better go apologize.'_

'_That a boy! It's about time you grew up.'_

'_Now would be a good time for you to shut up.'_

'_Oh, yeah, sorry…'_

Hunter headed back to his truck. As Hunter walked up to his truck, a figure stood in the shadows watch the crimson clad hop into his truck. An evil smile curved on his face as he began to bring his plan to life.

"This is the end for you, Hunter. You'll pay for what you did…" said the figure.

He turned around and headed for his truck and hopped into it. As soon as Hunter turned the ignition on, the dark figure turns his ignition on. He followed Hunter out of the parking lot and waited for the right moment to end the crimson ranger's life.

0000000000000000

Tori checked all the places she thought Hunter would be. She decided to ask Dustin and Shane if they seen Hunter. They both replied no and Tori sadly walked out of Storm Chargers.

She continued to search for Hunter at the track and at the beach, but didn't find him there. Tori was becoming frantic. The feeling in her stomach was getting worse. She had to find Hunter soon and fast.

'_God, where could he be? I checked everywhere! Maybe I should head back to the apartment and wait for him there.'_

'_Sounds good to me. Besides you need the rest. You don't want to stress yourself too much for the baby's sake.'_

'_This baby is all I have left of Hunter. I'm not going to lose another piece of Hunter.'_

'_That's my girl! Dustin was right about you. You are the sensible one.'_

'_Yeah, yeah I know.'_

Tori headed home not knowing what was about to happen to Hunter.

0000000000000000

While he was driving, Hunter had a strange feeling that someone was following him. He glanced in his rear view mirror and noticed that the same blue truck was following.

'_What is this guy's deal? Why does he keep on following me?'_

'_Maybe he has it in for you or something? Or maybe he's going the same way as you are home?'_

'_Maybe. But just to be sure, I'm going to try and lose this guy.'_

'_Be careful. Don't wanna get killed or anything.'_

'_Why? Do you care all of a sudden?'_

'_Hell no! Don't even go there!'_

Hunter chuckled. He began to try and lose the dark figure. It was no use. No matter what Hunter did, the dark figure kept following. Hunter had about had it and was ready to kick the guy's ass.

'_Why won't he leave me alone? It's like I can't get rid of him. He's following me everywhere!'_

'_He must really have it in for you, pal.'_

'_Oh, you don't say! I could really use your help now!'_

'_All I can say is head back to the apartment or call the police. Before you meet your maker!'_

'_Alright, I got it! I'm going!'_

Hunter headed back to the apartment when he noticed that the blue truck that was behind him, isn't there anymore.

"What the…"

'_Hunter, look out!'_

The dark figure drove the truck into Hunter's crimson truck, sending the truck sliding down the street. The truck finally stopped after it hit a telephone pole. The last thing Hunter saw was the sky and then darkness.

0000000000000000

Tori had no idea what happened to Hunter. All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through her heart.

"Hunter…"

She knew something bad had happen and she needed to find out right away. As she drove, Tori heard sirens and saw a crowd of people surrounding a crimson truck. Tori stopped the van and got out. She ran over to the crowd and tried to get through to see what happened.

'_Please don't let it be Hunter, please God, don't let it be him…'_

As soon as she got through, Tori stopped dead in her tracks. There he was. Bleeding and unconscious. The man she loved was lying in his truck unconscious. Tori ran over to him and pulled him out of the truck.

"Don't you die on me, Hunter! I need you…" cried Tori.

'_Please don't die…'_

Tori laid Hunter's head on her lap as she began to sob. She couldn't handle it anymore. The pain was killing her and she was losing the one person she loves the most. And he was never going to know he was going to be a father.

"Hunter, p-please wake up…please don't leave me…PLEASE DON'T DIE!" cried Tori.

An ambulance showed up and paramedics headed towards Tori and Hunter's unconscious body. All Tori can do now is hope…hope Hunter won't die…

0000000000000000

The dark figure stood in the shadows laughing as rain began to pour down on Blue Bay Harbor.

"Goodbye, Hunter…"

_To be continued…_

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 7 and I am sorry for the delay! Please don't hurt me! hides from angry reviewers j/k ;) I promise to have the next few chapters up some time this weekend or next week. Please review! Just press that pretty blue button that makes me feel happy! Stay Tuned:)


	9. Chapter 8: Crimson Blues Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**Amethyst Hearts**

**Summary: **One single accident will change everything between Tori and Hunter…but will it change their lives forever?

A/N: YAY! You guys reviewed! You really love me! You really, really, really love me! (cries happily) j/k :) Anyways, I'm finally going to update because I don't want to leave you guys hanging! I have so many ideas for this story, it's pouring right out of my head. This story is far from over and you'll love what I have coming! This chapter is very sad. But don't worry! Hunter will NOT die! I'm not that evil! ;) Okay, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter:D Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8: Crimson Blues Part 2**

Doctors were swarming all over the place at Blue Bay Harbor General Hospital. Nurses were filing papers and searching patient files. Families were waiting in the waiting room praying that their loved ones were alright.

Tori sat in the waiting room praying Hunter was going to make it. Tears kept falling down her cheeks. She called everybody and they said they were on their way. Tori held her tummy to let her know her baby was okay.

'_God, why did this happen? Why Hunter? What did he do to deserve this?'_

'_Hey, it'll be okay. Hunter's strong and he'll fight as long as it takes. He loves you more than anything on this earth. Just be strong for him.'_

'_I don't think I have the strength to hold on anymore.'_

'_Tori, don't say that! You are strong and you have to be strong for Hunter and your baby.'_

'_I'll try…for Hunter and the baby…I don't want our son or daughter to not know their father. No matter what happens, this baby will know his/her father.'_

'_That a girl…'_

Tori smiled weakly. She held her strength and knew everything would be all right.

"Tori!" called Shane.

Tori looked up to see Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei, Kapri, Marah, and Kelly. She smiled and got up and walked over to them. As soon as she reached them, she started to cry again. Tori hugged Shane and cried onto his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Tor. We're here now." said Shane calmly.

They all walked over and sat down on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Hey, did the doctor say anything yet? About Hunter?" asked Dustin.

"No, they haven't said anything yet. Hunter is still in the emergency room. I'm really starting to get worried though." said Tori tearfully.

"Hunter is strong, Tori. He will make it." said Sensei.

"I know…" Tori couldn't believe he was here. Blake stood there with sad eyes and tears forming. He slowly walked over to them looking down.

"What are you doing here, Blake?" asked Tori angrily.

"Hunter…is he alr-ri-ight?" asked Blake shakily.

"He's in the emergency room still. The doctors are trying to save him." said Tori.

"Oh…" Blake sniffed and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down his face.

"You shouldn't be here, Blake. I don't think Hunter would want you here either." said Tori.

"I know. But I want to apologize for what I did to you, Tori. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess at the time I still wasn't over you and I lost control of myself. I let my emotions get in the way." explained Blake.

Tori didn't know what to say. She was still angry at Blake. Before she could say anything, Shane stood up and walked over to Blake.

"Listen you bastard, Tori isn't going to forgive for what you done. What you did was seriously wrong. And if you have any brains at all, you stay the…"

"Shane, leave him alone!" shouted Tori.

"Why should I, Tori? Maybe he's the one who put Hunter in the emergency room!" said Shane angrily.

"What? Are you fuckin' crazy? I wouldn't do that to my own brother! I may hate him but I still love him!" yelled Blake.

"Oh yeah, right!" Shane and Blake continued to yell at each other.

"HEY!" shouted Tori.

Shane and Blake looked at Tori.

"Will both of you knock it off! I don't care who did it! I care about Hunter! Now will you guys shut the hell up and sit down? Please!" yelled Tori.

"Sorry, Tor." said Shane calmly.

"Yeah, sorry." said Blake.

"Thank you." muttered Tori. She sat down slowly and calmed down. When Tori looked up, she saw Lindsay walk over to Blake. _'Great…' _thought Tori.

"Oh Blake, sweetie! I am so sorry about your brother. Is he alright?" said Lindsay.

"Hunter's still in the emergency room. Haven't heard anything yet." said Blake sadly.

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay." Lindsay smiled at Blake and then saw Tori.

"Tori, you have my blessings for full recovery for Hunter." said Lindsay as she hugged Tori.

"Thanks." said Tori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour later, the doctor came out of the emergency room. He headed to the waiting room.

Tori looked up to see the doctor come towards them. _'This is it…'_

"Are you the one who found Mr. Bradley?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, I found him. How is he?" asked Tori shakily.

"We did everything we could. He had a few bruised ribs, a broken arm, and a gash on his head. Thankfully, he was wearing his seatbelt. But I do have some bad news." the doctor explained.

Tori's heart began to pound hard at the sound of those words.

"B-Bad news? What bad news?" asked Tori.

"He wasn't breathing very well on his own. We put him on life support for the time being. As of right now, Hunter is in a coma." said the doctor.

Tori was at a loss of words. Hunter in a coma? This isn't happening? Suddenly, she wasn't feeling very well. Tori ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited in the toilet. She leaned back against the stall door and began to cry again.

'_Wake me up from this fucking nightmare, already!'_

'_I am so sorry, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do.'_

'_I really wish you could make it all go away.'_

'_Yeah, me too. You do realize you still have to tell the others about the baby.'_

'_Yeah, I know. I better tell them before I begin to show.'_

'_Well, then stop talking to me and go!'_

Tori got up and cleaned herself up at the sink. She took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom. Tori walked over to the others and they all stared at her.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." spoke Tori.

"What is it, Tori?" asked Cam.

Tori looked over at Marah and saw her smiling at her. Tori smiled back and finally let it all out.

"I wanted to tell Hunter before I told you guys but as you can tell, Hunter isn't with us right now. So I'm gonna tell you guys now." said Tori nervously.

"Tori, just tell us already!" said Dustin.

'_Here goes nothing…'_

"I'm pregnant…" said Tori softly.

They all looked at her stunned.

"Whoa, Hunter knocked you up?" asked Dustin.

"DUSTIN!" they all shouted.

"Oops! Sorry, Tor." said Dustin.

"It's okay, Dustin. I'm just glad I finally told you guys." said Tori smiling.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Tori. Congratulations to the both of you." said Sensei as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Sensei. Thanks you guys. I just wish Hunter was here to know about this." said Tori sadly.

"He's here in spirit, Tor. That's all that matters." said Blake heartwarmingly.

Tori nodded. "Blake, I'm sorry for being mean to you. And I do forgive you. Just don't do it again."

Blake smiled and hugged her softly. At this moment, Blake realized that he truly has gotten over Tori. He just wanted to be friends again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In ICU, Hunter laid in the bed quietly. All you could hear was the beeps of the heart monitor and the life support. Hunter began to dream about Tori and their future together.

'_I can't believe we are getting married, Tori.' said Hunter._

'_It's what we always wanted, Hunter. To be married, have a family…our dreams are finally coming true for us. I love you, Hunter.' said Tori smiling._

'_I love you too, Tori…' They both gently hit their glasses of wine together and took a sip. Hunter leaned in and kissed Tori passionately on the lips._

'_Wanna take this upstairs?' asked Hunter slyly._

'_Oh yeah…' Tori lightly kissed him and they both headed upstairs._

_As soon as they reached the bedroom, Hunter closed the door and kissed Tori passionately. He slowly laid her down on the bed and began to caress her inner thigh. Hunter touched her most intimate spot and smiled._

'_Wet already, huh?' said Hunter._

_Tori laughed and pulled off Hunter's crimson buttoned-down shirt and tossed to the side. She began plant butterfly kisses up and down his chest. She rubbed his six pack abs softly and began to nip his skin._

_Hunter moaned and began to kiss her neck wildly. He slipped his hand up Tori's shirt and caressed her tummy._

_Tori moaned. 'Make love to me now, Hunter…'_

_About 6 hours later, their sweaty bodies were wrapped around each other as they slumber through the rest of the night._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, Tori decided to stay at the hospital with Hunter. She didn't want to go home alone and she didn't want to leave Hunter. She sat down on a chair next to Hunter. She took his hand and held it in hers.

'_He looks so peaceful.'_

'_He's in a coma! What did you expect?'_

'_You definitely know how to ruin a moment!'_

'_Whatever. At least you know he's not dead.'_

'_Yeah, I'm glad about that. I just want him to wake up now.'_

'_He will, Tori, he will…'_

Tori smiled and planted a kiss on Hunter's forehead. She moved his hair out of his face and smiled.

"Please wake up, Hunter. I—I mean—_we _need you. More than ever…" whispered Tori softly as she placed her hand on her tummy.

Tori fell asleep holding his hand. For the rest of the night, she remained that way until morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside of the room, a dark figure was watching them. He glared at a comatose Hunter and a sleeping Tori.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Hunter…"

_To be continued…_

A/N: I hope you like my special treat! I told you Hunter isn't going to die. I love Hunter as much as the rest of you. I would never kill Hunter! Now, next chapter I know you guys will like it. I'm probably going to fix some of the other chapters before. Some of them I really don't like. So bare with me! I'll have the next chapter posted either tomorrow or Sunday. So stick with me and please review! I'll give you all chocolate chip cookies!;) Stay Tuned:)


End file.
